


Regret

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt receives a rejection letter. He doesn't particularly care. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 18:Regret)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes I've made! Thank you in advance.

Before Kurt enters his house, he grabs the pile of mail on the front porch. He goes inside, places the pile on the kitchen counter, and heads straight for the faucet, grabbing a glass, filling it and gulping it down greedily. He might be in Ohio, but even out here the sun shines a little too bright in late April.

Then he goes to his room to get into some more comfortable clothes.

Once he's back in the kitchen, he gets started on making dinner for him and his dad, making sure the food doesn't have too much salt in it, because Burt Hummel is so very stubborn and will surely unload half the saltshaker on his plate.

Once the food is in the oven, he grabs his bag from where he'd left in on one of the kitchen chairs as he'd entered. He doesn't really have all that much homework, so within half an hour he's finished. Burt is bount to be home in about twenty minutes.

He checks on the food, and sees that it's done. He decides to just set the table, so he takes out the food to let it cool before he takes out the plates and silverware. When the table has been set, he glances at his watch and sees that there's about ten more minutes left.

He sighs, not really knowing what to do now, the time on his hands too little to actually do something with it, and too long to just stand around.

He glances across the room, trying to find anything to his time. He spots the mail from earlier and thinks _why not?_

He takes the pile in his hands and starts going through it. _Bills, bills, bills, more bills, oh, what a surprise! even more bills!_ he says to himself, trying and mostly failing to entertain himself.

As he reaches the last of the letters, he sees that it's adressed to him. It's from the University of South Carolina. Oh.

 _It's light_ , he thinks absentmindedly.

He goes over to one of the kitchen drawers, grabs the letter filer, and goes to sit at the table. He hesitantly opens it, carefully unfolding the letter.

It feels like he's in slow motion as he reads and re-reads the same sentence.

_Mr. Hummel,_

_We regret to inform you that you have not been accepted..._

He feels... nothing, really. If he were completely honest with himself, he would have admitted that he'd only ever applied to universities other than NYADA to please his father and not seem like he didn't have a back up plan.

Still, a rejection is still a rejection, and it still makes him squirm uncomfortably. Because, if he isn't enough for South Carolina, how could he possibly be enough for New York?

Right at that moment, he hears keys jigling in the lock and promptly stands up to go and hug his father.

"Hey kiddo. Mmm, something smells delicious. What's up?" he asks and puts his own bag on the couch, sitting next to it.

"Umm, nothing. Why don't we go into the kitchen to eat? The food might get cold." Kurt suggested instead of answering him.

"That sounds perfect. I'm famished." his dad says, getting up from the couch with a grunt.

Kurt serves them their dinner and he waits until they're almost done before he brings up the letter.

"Uh, dad." he asks, getting his father's attention. "I got a letter back from the University of South Carolina. They rejected me." Kurt confessed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, bud. There's still other colleges you've applied to, though, especially NYADA. Don't let one rejection lower your spirits, okay?"

Kurt nodded silently.

"Well alright then." Burt responded. "Listen, I'm way too tired right now, had a busy day at the garage--" he started to add, but Kurt cut him off.

"Dad! Your heart." Kurt admonished.

"Oh, don't fret, Kurt, I'm fine. Maybe not as healthy as I was in my twenties, but still fit as a fiddle. Now, what I was trying to say is, that I'll be on the couch. Might fall asleep, so, you know, keep it down when Blaine comes over, 'kay?"

"Yes, dad." Kurt responded, blushing profusely.

~*~

It was just about two hours later that Blaine texted him to alert him to come and open the door.

Once Kurt had gone up in his room, leaving his father downstairs, he'd sent Blaine a text messaage, explaining the situation and requesting he not ring the doorbell.

They slowly make their way down to the basement, where Kurt's room is. Kurt closes the door behind them.

"Hey." Blaine says, his voice content, much like his smile.

He come closer to Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him hello.

"Hi." Kurt responds when they break apart.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Blaine asks casually, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Kurt makes a non-commital sound. "Uh, I don't know. Movie marathon?" he suggests off the top of his head.

"Yeah, okay. You get the movies, I get the laptop." Blaine says.

They both get up and head to different sides of the room.

"Kurt?" he hears Blaine call out.

"Yeah?" He turns around, holding the DVD cases in his hands. Blaine is looking at a piece of paper on his desk.

The letter. Shit. He must have forgotten to throw it away.

"What's this?" Blaine asks, a frown on his beautiful face.

"Uh, a rejection letter?" Kurt offers, unhelpfully.

"Yes, thank you, I can see that. You're not... I mean, you're not upset that you didn't get in, right?" Blaine asks reluctantly, seemingly forcing the words out.

"Blaine, of course not. Why would I be? You know what my future plans are, and they involve you, me, and New York." Kurt said, his voice matter-of-fact.

"And Rachel Berry, but only temporarily." Blaine adds, quoting Kurt in one of their previous conversations. The frown slowly starts dissipating from his face.

"That too." Kurt relents, a small smile playing on his face. "Sooo... if you're not upset, and I'm not upset, should we just ignore the letter and start our marathon?" he proposes.

"That'd be great." Blaine says, a big smile on his face.

They stay in their little bubble, watching random movies and cuddling, pretending that they're in an apartment of their own, until Blaine's alarm goes off and he has to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135445433635/regret for anyone interested.


End file.
